Risk It All
by LoveyDoveyAndCrapLikeThat
Summary: When Agent Gibbs is out on his morning run a strange train of events occurs and things can NEVER be the same. The team is having a tough time finding out, who the heck kidnapped Gibbs' newest little girl. Kelly is alive in this story. No Shannon though, sorry. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Too Close

Ok so, this is my first story for fanfiction. Please mind my: spelling errors, grammar errors, and please don't be ashamed to tell me if I made a mistake somewhere. Although if my mistakes are the only thing(s) in your comment I might get a little irked. No hard feelings though, I will try to not be a meanie-hole.

** You will notice changes. I own nothing.**

**Chapter one: Too close.**

Some people say things happen for a reason. Some. Others say things happen because Life it's self hates/loves you. Others. Me? I'm a go with the flow kinda girl. Most of the time. Right now, wasn't one of those times.

Currently I was lying in fetal position, while my foster father of the month beat the crap out of me. I wasn't about to move. Make a noise. Or ask for him to stop. I knew the consequences of doing any of that.

"Maddison, hold on. I'm getting help." Lance, the big brother I didn't know if I had or not. Lance is a foster kid like me. Only he knew everything there was to get out of a house and get in without making a noise. So I wasn't surprised when the Foster dad didn't know that he was here. I heard a loud _**Bang**_ before the world went black for me.

** Bethesda hospital... 2000 hours... or 8:00 at night depends on if you can read military time.**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the chair next to the brown headed- green eyed boy.

"What's your name, son?" he asked.

"Lance Benniot, sir." the teen answered.

"How old are ya?" Gibbs asked.

"Sixteen sir."

"Sixteen years old and saving a life. That's impressive." NCIS Deputy Director Jennifer Shepard spoke sitting down.

"Maddison is like my sister Ma'am."

"Maddison, that's her name." Gibbs said.

"Yes, Maddison Springer. She's seven."

"So, what made you go check on Maddison?" Jenny asked.

"She reminds me of my little sister Samantha, she got adopted quicker since she was a toddler, but Maddison was just like her. When I met Maddie, she was four. She didn't trust anyone and was afraid of her own shadow. She'd wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of who she called the golden eyed man. She can't replace Sammy, but she is sure close to doing that. Anyway, I got this sickening feeling in my stomach like something was wrong, so I went to go check on her. I snuck into the house, and found her curled up and the 'father' kicking, punching and cutting the crap out of her. I told her I was getting help, snuck out and found Agent Gibbs on his run and started begging him to help my sister, my little sister." Lance spoke.

"You two are foster kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Family of Maddison Springer?" The doctor called. Lance stood up.

"That's my little sister."

"Well, honey. She's gonna be really sore in the morning, and have a couple of scratches but she will be fine. Are you Lance Benniot?" With Lance's nod the nurse continued, "She's asking for you. Your little sister is a tough one. Room 224." The nurse walked away with that.

"Would you guys like to talk to her?" Lance asked, the two grown ups nodded and followed the teen to his 'little sister'.

**How do you like it so far? Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Take them home

**Ok I changed Maddison's age, Maddison's seven and Kelly is ten. Sorry about the change. And no the team isn't here yet, the only people that are on the MCRT team are Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky, the rest are make believe.**

**Chapter 2: Take them home.**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the room with Sixteen year old Lance Benniot. The latter going straight to his 'sister' and tapping her nose.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, but you can call me Jen. I'm the Deputy Director of NCIS, do you know what that is?" the woman asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service, I had a foster father who worked there once. Ms. Carmichael took me back because she thought he was hitting me, he wasn't though. I fell down the stairs..." Lance spoke.

"Maddison, you can call me Gibbs."

"He's the one that helped me save you Maddie." Lance spoke up, Maddison nodded, if her brother trusted this man then she can too.

"Hi, you can call me Maddie."

"Ok Maddie, now since you were on Naval property when your father hurt you then that means that this is a NCIS case, your father..."

"He isn't my daddy." Maddie whimpered. Gibbs nodded, although his face didn't show it, his heart ached for the little girl who was seven, but was small enough to be five.

"Ok Maddie, the man who attacked you got away. We put out a BOLO but NCIS would like it if you stayed with an agent until he was caught."

"Only if Lance stays." the small girl nodded, the older man smiled.

"She puts a lot of trust in you." Jenny smiled.

"In the system you can only trust the other kids, and even that is iffy." Lance nodded. Five minutes later Jenny and Gibbs were getting coffee for them, Dr. Pepper for Lance and apple juice for Maddison.

"Jethro, you have already earned Maddison and Lance's trust, why don't you watch over them. Kelly would like that, I bet." Jen said in her authoritative voice.

"Alright Jen." Gibbs shrugged.

"What? No fight to the finish Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"I'd hate to see how Maddison would react to being around younger men. She tenses whenever the doctor enters the room and a door gets closed a little too loud. She's been abused and I took a look at her file, she was five when her social worker found the house Maddison was in deserted and Maddison bound, gagged and naked on the bed upstairs. I'm surprised she still trust Lance." Gibbs sighed.

"Ouch, she puts a lot of trust into Lance. It's almost as if, she even has doubt against Lance's trust for someone, she won't trust them. She was uneasy with you until Lance spoke up." Jen shook her head.

"We're gonna catch this bastard, Jenny, don't worry 'bout that." Gibbs spoke.

"No, I'm worried about releasing them into the system's custody again. What if the moment we release them, she feels like we've abandoned her. Most young children in the system have abandonment issues the others kill themselves or runaway Jethro. She is so small, I don't want that to happen to her."

"I know Jen, I know."

"Agent Gibbs, we are releasing Maddison into your care now." the nurse spoke up from behind.

"Of course, c'mon you two! We are going to the Navy Yard, there you guys can stay with me or Jenny." Gibbs lead the two children to the charger.

"Maddison get in the back, Lance climb up front." Gibbs smiled as Lance helped the smaller girl into the seat before closing the door and sitting in the passenger seat.

"What about Jenny?" Lance asked.

"She has to take a special car, because she's the Deputy Director." Gibbs answered the teen and took off. Following the traffic laws for Maddison's sake.

* * *

**Four days later. **

Jordan Lee Horton was caught after someone told NCIS that they saw him checking into a hotel. Maddison and Lance grew on everyone. But out of everyone at in the MCRT team, Gibbs was Maddison's favorite. She felt safe around him, and Kelly was her new best friend.

"Maddison." An older looking woman wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with black pumps came out and into the open, while Maddison and Kelly were playing _Trouble_ in the middle of the bull pen. In the blink of an eye Maddison was out of her spot on the floor and huddling under Gibbs' desk. The woman walked to the desk and spoke.

"Maddison, you need to come with me. I found a new home for you." That got Gibbs and Jenny's attention.

"Ms. Dixie no! I don't wanna go!" Maddison shouted.

"Now, don't be that way Maddison."

"She said no." Gibbs spoke gruffly. Maddison, realizing that Gibbs was there grabbed onto his leg.

"I don't wanna go." She sobbed. Lance reached out to grab her but she pulled away.

"Daddy, where is Maddie going? Is Lance going with her?" Kelly asked.

"They aren't going anywhere Kelly. I'm keeping both of them." Gibbs looked at the social worker.

"Agent Gibbs. With all due respect this family is already looking forward to meeting Maddison.

"She isn't going anywhere. She'll be safe here. And that is what you want right? Maddison to be safe?" Gibbs glowered.

"She'll be safe at her new home."

"Don't wanna go." Lance once again reached over for the small girl who he called his sister.

"NO! Don't make me go. Please." Maddison sobbed as Lance took a step back.

"She has never said no to me picking her up." he whispered to Special Agent Matthew Blaine. Gibbs reached down and picked her up, the small girl wrapped her tiny arms around the man's neck.

"You're not going anywhere, little one." Gibbs whispered.

"Maddison, you have to come with me. Your new family is waiting for you," the social worker tried again. Maddison only buried her head in Gibb's collarbone.

"Ms. Daniels, Special Agent Gibbs is a great father. He can handle another kid and a teen." Jenny spoke.

"Oh, my superiors will have a pissy fit. I will talk this over with my superiors, then I will follow through with the decision Agent Gibbs." And with that Ms. Daniels walked away.

* * *

**1800 hours... 8:00 at night. Bed time in the Gibbs household. **

"No bedtime. Wanna hear another story," Maddison said yawning.

"Night Maddie," Lance chuckled kissing her forehead as Gibbs kissed Kelly's forehead, they switched, Gibbs kissed Maddison's forehead as Lance kissed Kelly's forehead. They left the room when the girls had finally drifted off.

"Hey Gibbs." Lance spoke as they exited the room.

"What's up Lance?" Gibbs asked.

"Were you serious? About keeping Maddison and I, she really likes you and I don't know what I could do if you just dumped her on the side of the road." Lance spoke.

"Serious as a heart attack, Lance. You and Maddison are good kids that shouldn't have ended up where you are. Maddie's parents just left her on the side of the road, and your dad committed murder before he ended up in jail. You two have done nothing wrong." Gibbs spoke.

"Thanks."

"C'mon Lance lemme show you something." Gibbs lead Lance to the basement. Where a boat sat.

"How did you..."

"Built it."

"Maddison spoke of the boat in the basement, thought it was one of the messed up memories of hers." Lance laughed.

"Nope. I built it. You see. Kelly's mom was murdered as well. Kelly managed to survive that night, she saw her mom die. Lance, no matter what you think you could've done to save your mom. She was hit in the chest. Unless you took that bullet, she would've died anyway. If you died, then that little girl you care so much about, would be dead. Someone would've found a seven year old girl's body lying upside down in a ditch somewhere. If you hadn't saved her life, think about that." Gibbs nodded.

"How did you know?" Lance asked.

"Went through the same thing with Kelly. Told her she saved my sanity." Gibbs smiled.

"Quick question."

"Shoot." Lance looked at the boat again.

"How the heck are ya gonna get this out of here?" Gibbs shot him a ghost of a smile.


	3. Flirting has punishments

**Ok so I'm back... Like I ever left... now this is where the crossover begins with my favorite book series The High Heels Mystery Series. If you have read the series you will notice changes.**

**Thirteen years later. Maddison Marie Springer was 7 now 20- Kelly Roseanne Gibbs was 8 now 21- Lance James Benniot was 16 now 26. **

**Chapter 3: The Consequences To Open Flirting.**

Maddison Marie Springer was no fool. She knew that the men were staring at her as she walked through security at the Navy Yard. She also knew that leading them on was a bad thing. Sending a short look to her left hand a soft smile broke through her face. Her father didn't know that she was with someone. Let alone engaged. Shaking her head softly at the attention she was getting, Maddison started walking to the elevator.

Decked out in two inch black Gucci boots, white skinny jeans, a royal blue top with sequins that ran along the halter top neckline, the royal blue charm bracelet her fiancé got her for their one year anniversary, and her biological mother's sapphire necklace, her blonde hair pinned back with a couple Bobbi pins, and soft curls floating down past her shoulders.

Maddison stepped off the elevator and into the bull pen, purse slung over her shoulder; she walked to her dad's team area.

"May I help you?" The man was about her height in her favorite seven inch sling backs, with short brown hair that was nearly blonde, soft green eyes, and a round-ish belly.

"Um yeah, I'm waiting for Agent Gibbs." I spoke.

"How do you know that I'm not Agent Gibbs?" Another man spoke, she turned to see another with longer brown hair and light blue eyes, his build was taller and broader than the other.

"Because I know Agent Gibbs." I lifted my chin a little.

"Oh really?" an Israeli woman asked coming out from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes, I've known him for a while actually. Kelly and I are quite close."

"Hmm. Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"Special Agent Ziva David."

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." DiNozzo smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Maddison Springer and I'm not interested." And with that Ziva and Tim laughed as DiNozzo took a step back.

"Agent Gibbs is with the Director at the moment. Can you wait?" DiNozzo asked. I smiled a little dropping my purse by dad's desk and sat down in his chair.

"That's the boss man's desk," Tony spoke.

"I know." I turned on dad's computer and flicked open his calendar. Empty, I was scrolling through the months when I noticed the only things marked were our birthdays. And his present ideas. I went to my birthday and before I could open the tab I heard a, "Don't even try it young lady." I cursed, closing out of the tabs.

"Boss you know her?" Tim asked.

"Dad, it's great to see you again." I stood up and hugged him.

"Dad!?" Tony squeaked.

"Yes, DiNozzo. Is something wrong?"

"Only that he was hitting on me." I shrugged.

"DiNozzo!" Dad lunged and hit him upside the head.

"Thank you boss." I laughed.

"Maddison what brings you back to DC?" Dad asked.

"Boss, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby are on their way up." Ziva spoke.

"Grandpa Ducky?" I questioned.

"You know Ducky?" Tim asked. I nodded.

"Wait you said your last name was Springer? You're married?" Tony asked.

"No, adopted. Dad didn't want to take Lance and I's last thing we had from our families." Just then the elevator opened and out came three people. And then I was ambushed.

"Ohmigod you're Gibbs' daughter! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!"

"Abs let her breath." dad ordered. Abby let me go reluctantly.

"Grandpa Ducky." Ducky and I hugged.

"Dear Maddison it is good to see you again. Coming home on break isn't enough."

"I'll try my best, Grandpa. You must be Palmer." I shook Palmer's hand as he smiled.

"Dearest Maddison not that your father and I are complaining, but you aren't due for a break until next month. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my family?" I asked.

"School Maddison, Jen will kill me if she finds out I let you skip school." dad spoke.

"She's the one that gave me permission to come here, besides who else..." I didn't get to finish.

"Ohmigod is that an engagement ring?" Abby squealed. I flinched under my dad's glare.

"Uh huh." I squeaked.

"Who is he Maddison, I don't recall meeting a boyfriend last time I was in LA." Dad glared.

"He was at work." As if it were the forces of the universe out to get me, my phone rang.

"If you like make'n love at midnight," it sang.

"He changed his ringtone again. I'm going to start locking my phone in a safe." I grumbled as Abby looked intrigued.

"Speaker." Was dad's only word. I didn't dare put it on speaker. Instead I put a safe distance between dad and I before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you got to DC ok." Jack's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm getting glared at as we speak." I laughed.

"I thought your dad knew about us. He came to LA remember."

"Yes, and you were staking out an empty apartment all week, remember." I countered dodging one of dad's attempts to grab me.

"Touché." I could feel his grin. His pager went off, I ducked avoiding Tony's arm.

"Damn, babe I gotta..."

"It's your captain, I know." I sighed sidestepping Ziva.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up as Tim grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothing."

"Rule 7." Dad spoke.

"Use to it."

"What's his name?"

"Detective Jackson Ramirez LAMPD." I leaned against the desk.

"We met when my last ex was being investigated. Charming right?"


	4. Gone

**Thanks for the kind words! And I just realized that the point of view in the story is messed up. I'm gonna go back and fix it. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Gone.**

Maddison was talking to the others about Jack when the phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes sir." Gibbs hung up.

"Dead petty officer in the woods. DiNozzo, McGee, gas up the truck, Ziva with me. Maddison go home, you know the drill." I nodded.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't answer the door, and if someone breaks in spare guns are in the closet." Maddison rolled her eyes.

"Good girl, now get outta here. I want the message saying that you're home before I get to the crime scene." Gibbs watched as his youngest child walked out of the room, grumbling.

"Move out."

* * *

He waited for the girl to get to the house. He knew she was his little girl. And he knew the small girl from somewhere. Just like always. The scene was finished, dead Petty Officer Sheldon Donald, in the center pictures of a small girls with blonde hair and blue or green eyes wearing pink nightgowns tied to a support beam taped to a rocks surrounding the area, with an 8' x 8' picture of another small girl, which was obviously her school photo.

He knew the consequences of getting caught, but he wasn't about to get caught. The front door opened, and he flew into action. After a few punches and kicks that he was able to absorb, the girl fell limp into his arms.

* * *

Agent Gibbs looked at his phone as it buzzed.

_Made it home. Stop worrying. _

Gibbs let out a ghost of a smile before putting his phone up and going to the crime scene. Nobody tried to notice how scary it was. Although it was as if someone wanted to get caught. DiNozzo was bagging and tagging, David taking pictures and McGee sketching. As Ducky told the Marines' final moments walking the earth.

* * *

Detective Jackson Wyoming Ramirez stepped out of the airport and into the DC air. His captain beside him.

"Didn't your girlfriend grow up here?" The captain, RJ Smith asked.

"Yeah, she's here this week too. Visiting her dad." Ramirez answered.

"You gonna meet her father?" Smith questioned.

"Hopefully. Not sure how I feel 'bout that though."

"Haha, scared out of your mind." the man laughed.

"Right, now where is the FBI building?" The two got into the rental SUV and started toward the FBI building.

It took them twenty-five minutes, but the pair finally made it to the building. And after getting through security, and check in. They found the man they were looking for. Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

"Special Agent Tobias Fornell. Call me Fornell though."

"Captain RJ Smith but it is Smith to you."

"Detective Jackson Ramirez. Though you can call me Ramirez."

"Ok it's nice to meet ya. But I have to go check on my niece. Her father is at a crime scene and we have an agreement." Fornell spoke.

"We can come with, check out that suspect while we are out." Smith nodded. Fornell motioned them to follow.

Leaving the FBI ground Fornell drove the group to the Gibbs residence. Getting out the three made their way to the door.

"Maddison! It's me! I'm coming in." he opened the door to find an empty room.

"Maddison!" Fornell called out a little worried.

"Kitchen!" someone hollered.

"Is that?" Smith asked.

"Springer! You cook?" Ramirez joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"You never asked. Hi Uncle Tobias, dad asked you to check in on me."

"Just worried his youngest daughter will be taken from him. You two know each other?" Tobias asked.

"Know each other?" Smith snorted, "Their getting married." Tobias' jaw dropped.

"Does your dad know?" he asked.

"As of two hours ago yes. Abby pointed out the ring, for a few seconds I thought dad might lock me in a closet." Maddison joked. The four laughed. The front door opened.

"Maddison. Turn off the stove..." Tobias started to talk.

"It's me! Nobody shoot!" a voice shouted.

"Lance! In the kitchen!" Maddison shouted. Tobias shook his head, and Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

"What if this isn't who you think it is?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Oh please, I know my brother." Maddison said taking the pie out of the oven, and grabbing a wooden spoon. Just then Lance walked into the kitchen.

"Maddison! Oh look pie."


	5. What the h-ll happened?

**Thanks again guys! And quick note: school starts up on Thursday and although I type fast and get the strangest ideas; I have all honors classes. A and B days both have two honors classes, so I will be loaded with homework. Sorry. Damn I broke rule six. (Sarcasm is used.)**

**Chapter 5: What the hell happened?!**

Lance went to scoop some pie onto his finger, but Maddison was quicker; taking the wooden spoon she wacked his hand with it. Lance yelped, jumping back. Tobias, Smith, and Jack laughed as the siblings stared each other down.

"Maddison there can only be one ninja in this household." Lance cocked his head at her.

"Well, then it was nice having you here, buh bye!" Maddison smirked. Lance glared.

"Not what I meant. Who are they?" Lance asked nodding toward the two strangers in the house.

"Her fiancé and his boss." Tobias answered.

"Tobias!" Maddison hissed.

"What? I didn't say that it was the one with the panther on their bicep." Tobias mocked.

"Oh really." Lance widened his stance, and crossed his arms as he zeroed in on Jack Ramirez.

"Gee thanks, Tobias." Maddison glared.

"Maddison. Basement." Lance spoke grabbing his sister by the arm and dragging her to the basement. Once they got down there Maddison tried to ignore her brother's steely glare.

"Dad's at a crime scene might wanna text him that you're at the house." She tried.

"Already did." Maddison looked at the half finished boat.

"Dad's working on another boat, see?" Fail.

"Shocker. When were you going to tell us that you were getting MARRIED?! Not just dating the guy but you suddenly had the desire to MARRY him?!" Lance didn't beat around the bush.

"Lance, I love him." Maddison tried to calm him down; well aware of the three men on the top of the stairs.

"Yeah and your parents loved you too. Guess where that got you. The side of the road, you were four and you realized how bad men could be! You didn't trust anyone, but me! And when you get serious with a guy I don't even find out until you are engaged! What the hell happened? One second you can't trust anyone and the next you're a damned wildcard! What happened to the girl I knew? The one that laughed when Ducky helped, you, Kelly and I prank dad on April Fools. The one that fixed cars in a mechanic shop over the summer? What happened to my little sister?! He could have hurt you, KILLED you and not one of us would know who did it because you got all secretive on us! Maddison didn't you THINK about the consequences?!" Lance shouted, flashbacks from when Maddison was younger popped into her head and she couldn't get them out. She backed herself up against the boat before dropping to the floor and crawling under the boat.

Lance didn't stop shouting. Maddison had hot tears falling down her face, no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop fighting. Her face was on her knees as she brought her knees closer to her body. Loud noises, as if someone were attacking someone, threats and then silence.

"Maddison?" Jack's soft voice flooded into her ears. She knew what was going on in her head, but her heart couldn't grasp it.

Pictures of the 'Golden eyed man', Howlend (howl-end) family, Jaeger family, Matthew family, Fitzpatrick family, the Horton's and then Gibbs, the man that hadn't hurt her yet, popped into her head before she could stop it.

Rustling, as if someone were moving beside her. Then warm, strong and protecting arms around her. Jack.

"Shhh. Babe, don't cry. I don't like seeing my girl sad, hurt or any of those things." he whispered.

"I am a grown woman, Jack." Maddison managed to say, calming down a LOT.

"I know, babe, I know." Maddison looked up at Jack.

"Hey Maddie."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell is your dad going to get this out of here?" Maddison laughed, before crawling out from under the boat; to see Fornell and Smith holding Lance down as her father glared at him. With Ziva, Tony and McGee on the stairs.

"Maddison, you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I just saw _them_ again." Maddison wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why doesn't everyone go upstairs while I talk to Lance." Gibbs made it a statement, and Maddison lead everyone out of there. Leaving all of them on the main floor as she ran up the stairs to her room. Used her pocket knife to write something into the wood of the window frame, and escape through her room window, knowing that at the very least. Lance knew where she was.

Stepping right into _his _trap.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Does anyone know where Maddison went?" Ramirez asked.

"Her room, whenever she and Lance get into a fight she goes to her room, doesn't come out for hours. No one disturbs her." Tobias shrugs.

"Wait, you knew Gibbs has kids?" Tony asked.

"And didn't tell us?" Ziva questioned.

"Of course I knew, whenever I wasn't at a scene with him and they were home, I'd come over and make sure no one kidnapped them whilst their father was away. And as for not tellin you guys, he likes his private life private." Tobias answered.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to go see if she's alright. I've seen her like that once before, and that's when she stabbed some killer in the neck with a stiletto."

"You can do that?" Tony asked.

"You can stab anyone with almost anything, and if you cannot stab them with the object you can most defiantly hit them with it!" Ziva answered sharply. McGee and the others shook their head.

"C'mon Ramirez, I'll lead you to her room." Tobias sighed. McGee, Fornell, and Ramirez went up the stairs as Smith, Ziva and Tony got into a rather loud discussion about being able to stab or hit anyone with anything.

Fornell stopped at the last door in the hallway.

"Maddison. Open up." Jack spoke softly. No answer.

"Maddison if you don't open the door I will break in." Fornell threatened.

"That got her as a kid." he whispered.

"Maddison, it's McGee. Open up please." A thump, then nothing.

"Springer open up!" Jack shouted. Nothing.

"McGee the door's locked get Ziva." Fornell ordered. McGee left and came back with Ziva, Tony and Smith. Ziva crouched by the knob and started to pic the lock. The door flew open, the room was empty. A made bed, dresser and rug decorating the room. A mirror on the far right wall and a picture of a little blonde girl with sapphire eyes, wearing a pink nightgown tied to a post- taped to the wall, with the window wide open.

"Who wants to get Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Not me." Everyone echoed.


	6. Roll of the Eye

**Okie Dokie. Chapter Six here we come!**

**Chapter Six: Roll Of The Eye**.

"Boss, we don't even know if he was here for sure." Tony said trying to calm down his boss, who was currently wearing out the floor boards after he heard that his youngest child was missing.

"God, her room is a crime scene. He has her. God dammit!" Gibbs punched a wall, Kelly, who had arrived moments before, placed a hand on her dad's shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, you'll find her." Gibbs shook his head.

"Calm down Jethro, Maddison can take care of herself." Tobias tried.

"Calm down!? A man has my youngest child and you're telling me to calm down?! Right now I just want to put a bullet between his eyes.

Lance ran down the stairs.

"I don't think he has her!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"State your evidence." Ziva glared.

"When Maddison and I were in the system. I taught her a code that some foster kids use, it's like hobo code for foster kids. We still use it. I'll get a picture text from her that involves the code and I know how she's doing. Her window frame has a recent sketch of a fish with a thirteen over it. That means I've gone out, a fish with a number lower than thirteen means I need help." Lance explained.

"Fornell you said that after a fight between Maddison and Lance; Maddison locks herself in her room. What if Maddison locks the door, climbs out the window and down a tree or something?" Ramirez questioned.

"Lance?" Gibbs asked.

"I taught Maddison several different ways to sneak out of a house, climbing down a tree or gutter is only a few ways." Lance nodded.

"Her room is now the basement." Gibbs mutters.

"Can escape that too." Everyone looked up at the new voice to see Maddison leaning against the wall.

"Maddie." Jack grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ok, not that I'm complaining; but what was that for?" Maddison asked.

"Not getting kidnapped."

"Well then, I should sneak off more often." Maddison joked.

"Maddison Marie Springer!" Gibbs shouted.

"Hey, dad. Look I know I should have told you where I was going, but I needed time alone and you'd send agents with me and that isn't alone. I'm safe though..." Maddison was cut off by her dad's hug.

"I was so worried. Never do that again! Ya' hear." Gibbs demanded, Maddison nodded.

"Sorry, dad... Kelly!" Maddison shouted hugging her older sister.

"Maddie! You worried all of us, although I'd have to say that the guy who kissed you was the most worried. Who is he anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, meet my fiancé Jack Ramirez." Gibbs, Kelly, Tony, Ziva and McGee looked at him with interest.

"Kelly Gibbs, her older sister."

"Jackson Ramirez." They shook hands.

"So how did you and my daughter meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Do any of you remember Richard?" I asked. They all nodded.

"He was nice." Kelly nodded.

"Well, evidently he was helping swindle money into a Swiss banking account. So Jack was on the case and I was snooping around Richard's office..." Maddison started.

"So you admit that you were snooping." Jack joked.

"Funny," Maddison said sarcastically, "Anyway, while I was snooping around his office; Jack had a warrant to snoop around his office and when he walked into the office I was attempting to read some lawyer crap. And then it went from there. Oh hey dad did you know Richard was married?" Maddison asked.

"He was WHAT?" Kelly asked.

"Married," Maddison repeated.

"Be right back." Gibbs growled.

"What is he doing?" Smith asked.

"You seriously do not wanna know." Lance shook his head.

"Dad was a sniper." Maddison smiled.

"So he was married while dating you?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Maddison bit her lip.

"Why would a guy do that?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you would do that." McGee spoke up.

"I would not McGeek."

"I don't know Tony, Ziva's told me about your track record when it comes to women." Tony gave everybody a roll of his eyes.

"I am not that bad."


	7. Slipping Out

**Chapter 7: Slipping out.**

Maddison and Kelly were inside the 'Labby' in the middle of an Abby made questioner, because Gibbs, Fornell, Smith and Jack deemed it unsafe anywhere else.

"This chick is playing 5,000 questions, with us." Maddison muttered.

"It's 21 questions Madd." Kelly answered.

"Like hell it is. Plan 08-290?" Maddison asked.

"Plan 08-290." Kelly whispered back.

"So Abby you're a forensic scientist?" Maddison asked aloud.

"Yeah, the job is almost as cool as mold reproducing ya' know?" Abby sounded like a High Schooler who just found out that they got put in a class for taking naps.

"No, tell us." Kelly smiled. The minute Abby launched into a fast paced lecture Maddison slipped out of the room, Kelly not far behind.

"Sniper." the girls said together.

"I go high you go low?" Maddison asked. Kelly nodded and the girls separated.

Maddison tried to blend in as she walked past the bull pen but a blonde headed girl wearing a loose Navy shirt, short shorts and tennis shoes didn't exactly look like they belonged in the bull pen. And another agent from the FBI noticed her but didn't recognize her.

Twenty Minutes later Abby came running into the bull pen.

"GIBBS! I am so so sooooo sorry, I was talking and they just disappeared. And I am so so sorry." Abby started talking quickly.

"Who just disappeared?" Tony asked.

"Kelly and Maddison." Gibb looked up at the sound of his daughters' names.

"Was one a blonde wearing short shorts, tennis shoes, a Navy shirt, her hair was in a pony tail?" The random FBI agent asked.

"How did you know that?" Fornell asked as Jack stared him down.

"I saw her about twenty minutes ago, she was walking to the director's office." The agent shrugged.

"Maybe they went to go see Vance?" Ziva questioned.

"They don't know Vance and they know Jen's retired." Gibbs looked at the group.

"Well, don't just stand there. Find my daughters so I can chain them to a damned wall." Gibbs growled.

"Maddison will pic it." Lance laughed.

"I'll sedate her then." Gibbs didn't sound like he was joking.

"Ok then." Jack said aloud.

"Gibbs what is going on down here?" Vance asked.

"One witness and her sister disappeared. Trying to find them." Gibbs spoke.

"Who's he?" Vance asked gesturing to Lance.

"Their brother." Fornell answered this time.

"Right. You'll update me on this right?" Vance asked.

"Yes, sir." Tony answered.

"Good." and with that Vance walked away.

"Hope he chokes on that toothpick." Lance grumbled making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to go check the roof." Ramirez declared.

"And why will you do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I know Maddison, when she gets overwhelmed. She goes on a run. And since that is impossible at the moment, she'd be on the roof." Jack spoke before taking off.

"Kelly," Fornell started.

"Is right behind you." Everyone turned to see Kelly being escorted by a security guard.

"Your other daughter is a slippery one Agent Gibbs. Kelly here isn't as slippery. Maddison went to the roof." The guard nodded.

"Kelly Roseanne Gibbs, I expect this from Maddison but not from you!" Gibbs bellowed glaring at his middle child.

"Sorry dad, and sorry Abby. But Maddison and I don't like being under lock and key. You should know that much, you raised us." Kelly glared right back.

"You're right, but I have to keep you two safe. No matter what." Gibbs sighed. There was silence in the bull pen.

"Jackson Wyoming Ramirez, put me DOWN!" Maddison's voice disrupted the silence. Everyone turned again to see Jack walking up to everyone with Maddison Marie Springer thrown over his shoulder. Gibbs chuckled while everyone looked, and sounded, like they were going to die of laughing.

"Don't run off anymore, then." Jackson laughed.

"I didn't run, I walked." Maddison shot back propping herself up with her elbows on his back and face in her hands.

"Same difference." Jack shrugged.

"Ok put her down." Jack complied and set Maddison on the ground.

"Maddison have a seat." Gibbs pulled his seat up to her.

"Ok..." Maddison sat down putting her arms on the arm rest. In a split second Fornell and Gibbs cuffed her to the chair.

"Seriously!" Maddison cried.

"Seriously." Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm sure this is child abuse." Maddison struggled.

"Why does everyone do that?" Fornell asked as Jack laughed.

"No you stop laughing." Maddison glared, causing everyone to laugh.

"What about Kelly, she left too." Maddison looked hopeful.

"Kelly didn't ditch the security guard. Now did she?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow. Maddison sighed in defeat.

"Total child abuse."


	8. Answers

**Chapter Eight:** **Answers.**

Two days later and the team still had no answers to the case, that Tony jokingly called: The Nightgown Nightmare. It was clear to Gibbs that something was off about his youngest daughter.

"Whatta you got?" Gibbs asked walking into the bull pen after his coffee break, catching Maddison's sleeping form behind his desk in his peripheral vision; a sly smile stroked his face.

"Not much, boss. The Nightgown Nightmare is a ghost pretty much. Abby has a set of prints in that doesn't belong to Maddison in her room. Quick question. Has Maddison ever have a guy in her room?" Tony asked quickly.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to willingly let a guy be in the same room as my daughter without me there? No. Unless she found a way to sneak one in there; there should be no other prints then Fornell, Lance, mine, Jennifer, Kelly and Maddison." Gibbs answered.

"Wow, can't imagine they liked that." Tim cringed.

"Haha, nope." Lance laughed leaning against Gibbs' desk.

Maddison groaned, then whimpered. Turning over and over. She started kicking and mumbling something that wasn't able to be understood by anyone. Then.

"Daddy, don let 'em take me." Gibbs was by his daughter in a second while Kelly and Lance groaned everyone else, ran over to Gibbs' desk.

"Another nightmare?" Lance asked.

"Maybe the case brought up unwanted memories." Kelly reasoned.

"What in the world is going on?" Vance asked walking up to the group.

"Maddison, wake up. No one is gonna take you away." Gibbs spoke trying to wake his youngest.

"Nightmare." Tim said. Maddison awoke, jolting to sitting position and knocking heads with Vance by accident.

"Oh, sorry." Vance apologized.

"Never apologize; It's a sign of weakness." Maddison repeated.

"Rule 6. Gibbs, something you wanna tell me?" Vance asked.

"Vance, my daughter's Maddison and Kelly, my son Lance." Gibbs shrugged.

"You said one was a witness and the others were the witness' brother and sister." Vance growled.

"And he wasn't lying, director sir. Maddison has survived the Nightgown Nightmare and they are her siblings." Tim nodded.

"Really?" Vance asked looking at Maddison.

"I remember bits and pieces about him. I was really little and don't like remembering him, but he took me from my house. My parents and brother injured. I remember running to the road, thinking I lost him. He picked me up from there. I tried to fight... I think... It's all blurry, I remember waking in the cellar of some kind of old house; tied to a support beam. Another little girl. Sienna Mc something. Looked like me, he killed her after she promised to protect me. He killed her in front of me. A dagger to the back of the neck." Maddison recounted.

"I thought your parents abandoned you at the road?" Ziva asked.

"He told me that. I guess with everything going on, I couldn't remember. I remember now. His name..." Maddison was cut off by Abby running up the steps.

"Whatta you got Abs?" Gibbs asked when it was clear Maddison needed a moment. It was that time, Fornell, Smith, Jack and Ducky joined them from morgue.

"I ran the finger prints found in the bedroom and they belonged to an Andy Mitchell." Gibbs took a step back and glared at Maddison.

"What?" Maddison asked trying to look innocent.

"But get this Andy Mitchell is..."

"A year older than Maddison." Lance spoke looking at Maddison with his brows raised.

"OK. I might have snuck Andy in my bedroom, a couple times when dad was working late because of a case." Maddison admitted. Fornell, Ducky, Tony and Smith laughed, Jack looked at her with his eyes narrowed, Abby looked a bit guilty, Vance looked taken aback, Kelly and Lance shook their heads, Gibbs full out glared, while Ziva and Tim looked lost.

"Might have?" Lance joked.

"Maddison Marie Springer." Gibbs hissed.

"Ok 1) I thought you knew already with your super powers or something. 2) Twice, I was seventeen. 3) C'mon Jack, I had sex with other people before you. No need to narrow your eyes at me, he's a cheating jackass." Maddison rolled her eyes.

"You said you had the guy's name." Vance said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, Matthew Porter, Matthew Patrick, something along those lines." Maddison shrugged.

"Boss there was something about a Matthew Ponder, in each victim's file. File, fight, ex husband." Tim spoke getting back on his computer to work his magic.


	9. Golden Eyes

**Thanks again guys/gals. **

**Chapter Nine: Golden eyes.**

**AT DINOZZO'S APARTMENT. Marcie Dillard is Lance's best friend that he 'secretly' likes. Naval Streets are regular streets only they are Navy Property.**

"So you snuck Andy into your bedroom." Lance laughed raising a brow.

"Oh at least we know I got some." Maddison challenged.

"Guys, don't fight." Kelly warned. Maddison and Lance kept their game faces on, Tony raised his brow at the two adults.

"We'll deal with this problem like we did when we were younger." Lance spoke. Maddison nodded.

"Oooh can I join?" Kelly asked.

"Sure. If I win, Maddison has to kiss Andy again, and Kelly has to go on a date with Tony." Lance smirked.

"Getting MARRIED! But you won't win. WHEN I win, Lance has to take Marcie Dillard on a date, and Kelly has to go on a date with Tony." Maddison spoke making it impossible for Kelly to get out of the date with Tony unless she won.

"Ok if I win, Maddison; you have to go on the Marine Retreat this year and Lance has to date Marcie Dillard for a month, unless she dumps him." Kelly glared at her siblings.

"Bring out the game..." Kelly disappeared for a few seconds and returned with, to Tony's surprise, Trouble.

"FIRST!" Maddison shouted as Kelly and Lance started forming the word. Kelly and Lance swore as Tony laughed.

"Let's begin." Lance smirked as Maddison pressed her hand on the plastic dome.

"Six. Blue." Maddison laughed moving her blue pawn. Kelly was next.

"Two. Green." Kelly moved her person. Lance pressed the dome.

"One. Yellow." Lance moved his pawn once.

"Tony, wanna play?" Kelly asked. Tony chuckled, moving to the center of the floor and lay on his stomach like everyone else before pressing the dome.

"Five. Red." Tony smirked.

The game went on. Somewhere in the middle of it: pizza arrived, Tony brought out drinks, Lance grabbed plates and Maddison and Kelly snagged fruit.

Soon it turned into a very competitive game of Trouble. Kelly took the lead and won the game. In the middle of the second game, they turned on a movie and fell asleep, the guys crashed first and the girls drew on their faces before falling asleep themselves.

At three in the morning a shadowy figure let himself into the apartment. The figure made their way to the four people sleeping on the floor, Kelly and Tony snuggled up with each other on the floor, Lance sitting up with his head back against the couch, and Maddison curled up beside Lance with his legs used as her pillow.

The shadow stood over Maddison. Maddison, feeling the strange presence, opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of the figure. Her heart stopping for a beat when she noticed the golden eyes. A scream bubbling up in her throat, before the scream could escape though a rag full of chloroform was pressed onto her mouth and nose. Soon she was asleep again. Maddison was hoisted into the figure's arms.

Kelly awoke, needing to get a drink, only to see her sister in a stranger's arms. Seeing that the girl's sister had awakened, the figure put Maddison down and using the same the figure used to make Maddison sleep, the figure put the rag over Kelly's nose and mouth. Kelly went down. The figure scooped both girls up and left. Leaving only a picture of a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

* * *

Jackson Ramirez walked down stairs and over to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was currently sanding his boat.

"You called?" Ramirez asked.

"Yeah, you love my daughter. Don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"With all my heart. Are you about to threaten me?" Ramirez asked.

"You break her heart and I'll have to get in line to hurt you." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"True. How do you get this out of here?" Ramirez tried to change the subject.

"Doesn't work with any of my kids, sure as hell won't work with you. Now about what happened earlier." Gibbs stopped sanding his boat.

"She's stubborn." Jack sighed.

"She's independent. Did she ever tell you how I met her?" Gibbs poured nails out of two mason jars before pouring some bourbon into them and offering Jack a glass.

"She barely spoke about her time in foster care. All I know is what she's told me after a nightmare." Jack answered.

"She was seven, Kelly was ten, Lance was sixteen. Maddison was in a home were the father beat her constantly, during the beatings all she could do was curl up in fetal position and wait until it was over. One time it got really bad. If her 'father' didn't stop soon, she'd die, bad. Lance had a bad feeling and went to go check on her, he found Maddison in a bad situation. He knew that he couldn't take the man on his own, and went to go get help. I had just gotten out of the Marines and was a NCIS team leader, much like today, only a different team, different director. I was out on my morning run through the Naval Streets, when Lance ran up to me shouting, "You have to save my sister!" Since I had gotten involved and the beating took place on Navy property this became an NCIS problem and I was able to foster then adopt Maddison and Lance."

"Damn." Jack swore.

"Maddison's stubborn, I'll give you that, but what happened in the bull pen was her trying to tell everyone that she isn't that little girl who gets beat all the time. Even after all these years she has her fears, and is still trying to regain her footing."

"I just want to keep her safe."

"And she understands that. It's been thirteen years, but she's still scarred, and still isn't use to people that care for her. Don't screw it up either. I'm a damn good sniper." Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I won't." And with that Jack was out of there. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Dad, don't kill DiNozzo, but Maddison and Kelly are missing."


	10. Breathe

**Chapter 10: Breathe**

DiNozzo's place was a crime scene. Right after the two guys got head slapped to next year, and laughed at for their faces which neither seemed to noticed. Abby took pictures of the guys faces and made a mental note to congratulate Kelly and Maddison; then she remembered they were missing.

"I should've been there." Ramirez mumbled.

"Like that would've done anything, but maybe spare Kelly." Gibbs sighed. His girls were out there. Somewhere.

"JETHRO!" Jennifer Shepard walked into the bull pen.

"Hey, Jen." Gibbs tried to smile.

"Don't 'hey, Jen' me, bucko. Just when do you think you would have told me that Maddison's life was in danger?" Jen asked angrily.

"I didn't know it was in danger, Jen." Gibbs lied, he always suspected.

"Oh really, this bastard had taken her once and totally won't go to clean up his mess!" Jen said sarcastically.

"Hey, mom. Maddison agreed to marry someone without talking to us first." Lance called.

"WHAT! I told her she can skip school for a bit to go visit you two because she said she was a little homesick. Not because she was going to get married! Oh when I get my hands on her." Jen sat down in Gibbs' chair.

"She's been burn so many times, Jethro." tears started to fall from her face.

"I know, and we're gonna get her back. If Maddison and Kelly are anything when they're together, it's sneaky and stubborn." Gibbs spoke.

"Hell, Springer's sneaky and stubborn when she isn't with Kelly." Ramirez joked.

"How do you know that?" Jen asked looking at him with a brow raised.

"That's the guy, Maddie agreed to marry." Lance said before patting Jack on the shoulder.

"Good luck." Lance whispered before walking away.

"Really?" Jen asked, Jack nodded.

"Most stubborn girl I've ever met."

* * *

Kelly's head was spinning as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the little girl tied to a post beside her, wearing a pink night gown with a white lace trim and white ribbon at the collar bone, her blonde hair tied in two braids; the second thing she noticed was that her hair was done up in a very fancy bun and she was wearing a pink night gown with a lace bust and pink spaghetti straps; the third thing, she was tied to a post as well.

"What's your name sweetie?" Kelly asked.

"Riley." The little girl whispered.

"My name is Kelly. We're going to be fine, is there anyone else here?" Kelly asked.

"Mmmhmm, he has a blonde girl, Dearest Maddison up in the living room." Riley nodded.

"Maddison is my sister, and I know we are going to be fine, my dad won't have it any other way." Kelly spoke wishing she could have Maddison reassure her as well.

* * *

"Uh Gibbs." Abby spoke running up to the bull pen.

"Yes, Abbs." Gibbs asked looking tired.

"Ok, so I ran Maddison's blood through Avis, I know that it wasn't actually needed. But I remembered Maddison saying that he attacked her parents and brother sooooo, I figured that if her parents were alive that we can have more witnesses and get this bastard. So back to my point I ran Maddison's blood and guess who her parents are. Which they are alive." Abby looked really excited.

"Who Abbs?" Gibbs sighed.

"Marcus and Lila Dillard. The gazillionaires who's daughter disappeared after they were attacked late one night." Abby smiled.

"Tony, call Marcus Dillard, have him escorted to the Navy Yard." Gibbs looked sad as he spoke this.

"On it boss."

* * *

MEANWHILE!:

Kelly, Riley, and Maddison crept through the dank house. If you could call it a house that is; with walls a deep, ugly forest green, trim a nasty worn yellow. All of the girls were injured. Kelly and Riley had to have at least one broken rib, a broken finger and a dozen bloody cuts; Maddison had to have a head injury, a couple broken ribs, blood dripping down her face and arms and a twisted ankle but all of the girls marched on, determined to get out of there.

And for the seventh time at _least_, the girls succeeded on breaking out.

One, or two, maybe three and possibly four hours later the girls, still wearing the pink night gowns and pink ballet slippers, hobbled into a Hospital, Maddison carrying Riley, despite the pain, while Kelly and Maddison were walking, limping to be more precise.

"Oh dear god, you three need medical attention and fast!" a nurse worried. Maddison bit back a rather nasty reply.

"Take care of Riley and Kelly first." Maddison replied instead, and consider Maddison got the man to take most of the fight out on her, the nurse tried to get her to reconsider.

"Dear, I think we should look at you first..." the poor nurse didn't get to finish.

"I will NOT let you touch me at all, until my sister and Riley are taken care of! I'm fine, I don't need the attention, they do." Maddison hissed, whether in pain or anger Kelly wasn't too sure.

"Miss, I'm sure we can take care of all of you at the same time." a doctor spoke walking up.

"No. They need it more, make sure they are ok. I'm fine." Maddison shook her head painfully.

"Maddison. You need the help." Kelly tried to get her sister to see reason.

"Not going to work Kell. Get them checked out, I will not accept any treatment unless they get help first. Besides I just have a couple scratches, I'll be fine." Maddison said not changing her reasons.

"Ok. Let's get them checked out." The doctor took Riley from them and Kelly gave a nurse their dad's phone number and name.

"Tell him Maddison won't accept treatment. He'll be here fast enough." Kelly half joked. Soon Kelly and Riley were lead away and a bruised and bloody Maddison stayed in the waiting room.

Ten minutes later a giant group came barging in, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jackson Wyoming Ramirez fighting for the front.

"Your oldest is over there sir. She won't let any of the doctors touch her unless Kelly and Riley are helped first, even then she says she's fine." The nurse pointed Maddison out, Gibbs was relieved, then pissed. Maddison was wearing a short pink night gown with white lace trimming and for the straps, with a thin white ribbon tied in a bow on her collar bone, with pink ballet slippers on her feet, her blonde locks were soaked with blood and her face had a couple bloody spots on it too, bruises were lined up side by side marring her skin, all in all Maddison looked uncomfortable.

"Maddison!" Gibbs shouted as the group moved to Maddison. Jack reached up and caressed her cheek before placing some fingers under her chin so Maddison looked him in the eye.

"God you look like hell." Jack sighed.

"Thanks Jack." Maddison rolled her eyes as Ducky pushed himself to the front. Ducky took one look at Jack and pushed him to the side. Ducky then proceeded to look at Maddison's injuries.

"You need medical attention child." Ducky sighed.

"No, I'm fine." Maddison started to protest when Gibbs stepped to the front of the group.

"If Ducky says you need medical attention then you're getting medical attention god dammit." Gibbs growled leading Maddison to the waiting doctor.

"Dear lord." Maddison rolled her eyes.


	11. Not Your Little Girl Anymore

**Should be the last chapter. But this is me I'm talking about so after this it might get updated in like a month or so... ;) hehe. Oops.**

**Chapter 11: Not A Little Girl Anymore.**

Marcus Dillard, his wife, Lila, his son, Michael and his surrogate son Lucas; walked into the hospital with Director Vance.

"Lucas are you ready to meet Maddison?" Lila asked. Ever since they figured out that Maddison was alive they started planning Maddison and Lucas' wedding, jumping ahead as usual.

"Of course, Mrs. Lila." Lucas answered with a small nod.

"Good, I'm sure she's beautiful as always. She was always a beautiful, happy child." Marcus replied with a nod.

"Sir, Kelly and the little girl, who's name turned out to be Riley, are in room H578 and Maddison is in Room H579. Both rooms have agents posted outside the door." Tony DiNozzo spoke walking up to Vance.

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo. Lucas, Michael, Mr. and Mrs. Dillard this is Agent DiNozzo, Agent DiNozzo, this is Maddison's family. Would you mind showing them to her room and sending Agent Gibbs to me." Vance lifted his head higher.

"Of course Director." And with that Agent DiNozzo showed his boss' daughter's family to the appropriate room.

Outside of room H579 DiNozzo flashed his badge and looked at Ziva.

"Tell boss Vance wants him in the hall." And DiNozzo walked into Maddison's room.

To Maddison's biological family the sight they saw was a shock, to DiNozzo, it was love. Ramirez was lying on the bed next to Maddison, his arms wrapped around her bruised ribcage, as Maddison's arms and head rested on his chest as her golden blonde locks were wrapped in a ponytail, obviously done by Ziva. Both were sound asleep. Emphasis on were.

"WHAT!" Marcus shouted, awaking both lovebirds. Jack grabbed the gun on the nightstand and pointed it at the group as Maddison turned her head away from them and was obviously squinting her eyes shut, her arms still on his chest and one of his arms were still wrapped around her.

"I'm innocent!" Tony shouted standing straight up, with his arms raised over his head; everyone else hit the deck.

"Sorry guys." Jack apologized setting the gun down, Maddison peeked out at her visitors.

"Maddison, sweetheart, you might not know who I am; but I am your mother. Lila. You were so young when you were taken from us, darling." Lila said walking closer to her blonde headed and blue eyed daughter. The two looked so much alike, the same golden blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes.

"Hi." Maddison turned a bit so she was facing everyone but Jack was holding onto her for comforts sake.

"Hello, my daughter. I'm your father, Marcus. My little girl." Marcus cracked a smile.

"I'm Michael, your older brother and this is Lucas, my best friend." The two men smiled at the blonde girl, Michael looked like their father with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Lucas looked like every girls' dream guy, blonde shaggy hair and deep Caspian blue eyes.

"Maddison and this is my fiancé Jackson Ramirez." Maddison nodded.

"You're getting married?" Lila asked.

"Yes, we are." Jack smiled as Maddison rested her head on his chest.

"Wow, just got you back and you're getting sent off. Well, I guess you can still spend a year or so at home, and move close by." Marcus mulled over the thought.

"Um, we live in LA. He works there and I'm in my last year of college there." Maddison raised a brow.

"Well, we could get you some tutors, he... what does he do exactly?" Marcus asked.

"Detective Jackson Ramirez, LAMPD, homicide division." Jack answered.

"Well, that won't do. She could be hurt." Lila spoke.

"Um raised by the foster system and a Marine turned NCIS agent. I think I'll be fine." Maddison raised a brow.

"You are in a hospital." Michael pointed out.

"And we will not discuss that matter." Maddison shot back, her blue eyes steeling over and her poker face slipping on.

"Who raised you? After you got adopted?" Lila asked. Maddison noticed that Tony was hidden in a corner looking very amused.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, did."

"Ok Tony that was a very good impression of dad." Maddison spoke.

"Uh, Maddie, that wasn't me." Tony glanced behind him, sure enough there was the wall, but in the door was the man himself. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Ok your dad just gets scarier and scarier." Tony admitted.

"Glad you think so DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke walking through the door and over to his youngest, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"How ya feeling Madd?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, my headaches gone and my ribs don't feel like they've been run over still." Maddison answered.

"Good, the doc said you and your sister can be discharged today, if your tests come back fine. And Riley's parents are on their way here to discharge their daughter." Gibbs answered his daughter's unasked question, "Safe house. Just like you and Kelly will be."

"Dad, can't you lock us in the basement or something?" Maddison whined, DiNozzo and Jack laughed.

"Funny, that's what your sister asked." Gibbs let a small smile form on his face.

"Um sir. We are here to bring our daughter home. To her home." Marcus practically hissed. Gibbs and Maddison lock eyes for a second and a silent conversation began...

_Is he making you uncomfortable?- Gibbs_

_Yes.- Maddison_

_Want me to get rid of them?- Gibbs_

_Please, they aren't my parents. You and mom are.- Maddison._

_On it.__- Gibbs_

"Sir can you and your family leave the premises?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, but Maddison goes with us. She is our family." Marcus spoke.

"By DNA she is your family. I on the other hand, have a court statement that says she's mine. Now go." Gibbs growled. Marcus glared at Gibbs.

"I do expect my daughter to be in our lives Agent Gibbs, we have waited for her return longer than she has belonged to you." Lila stepped up.

"I am not _anybody's. _I am my own person thank you!" Maddison cut in.

"Maddison." Gibbs started.

"Ok, ok, ok. But do you guys need a statement for how we broke out or anything because I have one prepared." Maddison spoke, her hands raised over her head.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Got it boss. Ok Maddison, how did you break out?" DiNozzo asked.

"Oh it must have been horrible." Lila shook her head sympathetically.

"Rule nine. The end." Maddison smirked as Agent Gibbs and Tony laughed.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"I'm a marine. So ever since I took Maddison in, she's followed a set of life rules. Rule nine was one I didn't allow her to follow until she was thirteen." Gibbs spoke.

"Rule nine is never go anywhere without a knife. Kelly and I both had one along the wire of our bras, he leaves us for a moment and we brake out the knives cut the binds and run like hell. Only we had a couple miss haps before we finally got out." Gibbs raises a brow at this.

"We might have taken a wrong turn and ended up face to face with the guy, ok?" Jack laughed as Maddison admitted it.

"Shut up, Jack. You wouldn't have been carrying a knife, so we were a step ahead of you." Maddison childishly stuck out her tongue at him. Jack couldn't help but kiss the smirk off her face.

"So you were kidnapped from this agent's home?" Lila asked removing her white gloves as she stared at DiNozzo.

"Um, yes? We had a blast, we played Trouble, watched movies, truth or dare. It was like my first sleepover." Maddison cocked her head and scrunched up her nose.

"My god, it was like my first sleepover. Minus the makeovers... wait. Kelly and I drew on your guys' faces. That has to count." Everyone laughed as DiNozzo glared at Maddison.

"Ok, if you think you are ready I have the discharge papers here and prescriptions for both daughters, Agent Gibbs." The doctor spoke walking into the room.

"Alrighty, now we are getting somewhere." Gibbs rubbed his hands together, and took the pen to sign his daughters out of the hospital.

"Excuse me but we are taking _our_ daughter home." Marcus hissed.

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. She is." Lila rubbed her brow in frustration.

"Shouldn't Maddison decide which parental group she stays with?" Jack asked, noticing his fiancé cowering into his side.

"She is to young to understand any of this. She is still a little girl." Marcus shouted. That did it, Lance, who had snuck in earlier, recoiled.

"Now, you did it dumbass." Lance sighed. And to Ziva and Tony's surprise, Gibbs took a couple steps back and patted Marcus on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

"I. AM. NOT. A. LITTLE. GIRL." Maddison hissed, her blue eyes steeling over.

"Yes. You are." Lila sighed.

"I am twenty three years old. Why don't you guys go to hell and leave me alone? Because I am not your little girl anymore." Maddison hissed. And that, was that. Nightmare over.

"Wow, that could have gone terribly wrong." Lance shrugged. Gibbs agreed.

"Now to get you girls to a safe house." Gibbs nodded.

"You seriously can't lock us in the basement?" Maddison asked.

Three weeks later...

Kelly, Riley and Maddison ended up in the basement, hiding after the safe house had been compromised. Kelly and Maddison both armed; as Matthew Ponder was finally arrested. And as Lance kissed Marcie Dillard (No relation to Maddison). The end to the Nightgown Nightmare.


End file.
